


The Queen of the Court

by SussPichie



Series: The Queen of the Court [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confrontations, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, New Volleyball Team, Volleyball, girl's volleyball League, girls volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SussPichie/pseuds/SussPichie
Summary: We all know the story of the genius Setter Kageyama Tobio, but how would the story be if he had someone on his corner?This is the story of Kageyama Mai. She is a deity on girls’ Volleyball, a setter like no other on her League.Make no mistake, her title as Queen of the Court is not because she is Tobio's Sister, she has her talent and skills to own the title.Follow the story to see how the Queen and King of the Court make their way to the top!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Original Female Character(s), Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Original Female Character(s), Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akirai Akira & Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru & Original Female Character(s), Oikawa Tooru/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi & Original Female Character(s
Series: The Queen of the Court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This whole Series started as One-Shot with my point of view of the Kitawaga Daiichi disaster, but now then Mai came to life and the Muse is still there, so I hope you enjoy this ride with my imagination ;)
> 
> I really hope you like it! Please leave me your thoughts about it, this always helps to keep the Motivation high to write!  
> btw English is not my mother tongue so, please have patience!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> I hope you like how I imagine the sister of Tobio (and no, is not Miwa).
> 
> btw English is not my mother tongue so, please have patience!  
> PD. : I know that I make a lot of critics on Oikawa, but I don't hate him. He really is one of my favorites characters but I hate his bullying on Tobio. Maybe Mia will show him the light on this at some point.

Summer was finally over. Today was my last first day at Shiratorizawa and also was the first day of Tobio at Karasuno, if I’m truthful with myself, I was really nervous for my little brother, what if the team doesn’t accept him or he doesn’t make friends? He went already through enough with the Kitagawa Daiichi fiasco.

I was doing breakfast when Tobio came into the kitchen. He didn’t look nervous, so hopefully, I'm the only one overthinking everything and being protective. I rolled my eyes to my own thought; I really should snap out of this line of thought.

─ Morning Mai ─ he said.

─ Good morning Tobio, are you excited for today? ─

─ I'm just excited for the team ─ I chuckled.

─ Of course you are ─

─ Are you excited? ─ I smiled.

─ Yes, I'm. I want to see Hana again and of course I want to start practicing right away with my team ─ he nodded.

Gaṇabachi Hana was my best friend and also my Ace since we both started at Shiratorizawa. From the very beginning we developed this amazing connection on and out of the court. Sometimes with just one look, we could know what the other was thinking or what move were we going to pull next. It was amazing, I wish Tobio could also find something similar with someone.

─ Tobio I'm going know, I have a long way to Shiratorizawa ─

─ Okay Nee-san, thank you for cooking ─

─ Enjoy it ─ I winked at him ─ Please pay attention in class and don’t pick a fight with anyone at practice ─

─ I will try ─ I laughed.

─ That’s all I ask, have a good day ─

─ You too Nee-san ─

I took my bag, put my shoes on, and went to take the bus. I needed normally 20 min on the bus to Shiratorizawa. Hana and I will meet at the door like always and then go directly to our classroom. I listen to music the whole way until school.

─ Mai! ─ someone called me as I step down the bus.

─ Hana! It’s so good to see you ─ I said, meeting her at the entrance.

─ You too! How was your Summer? ─ she asked me as we started walking.

─ Same old, I saw my parents a few weeks ago, which was for sure a miracle and I practiced with Tobio a lot. You? ─

─ Nothing much, I went with my parents on vacation. You really shouldn’t practice so much, you are going to end with an injury ─ I rolled my eyes playfully, same old Hana.

─ Yes mom, sorry ─ she pushed me a little.

─ I'm serious Mia, please don’t overdo ─ I took her hand and squeezed a little.

─ I know, don’t worry about it, you know that I'm always careful. Who do you take me for? An idiot like Oikawa that doesn’t take care of his body? ─ I was saying until I bumped against someone who just stopped in front of me.

─ Hey, careful! ─ when I looked up there were Ushijima Wakatoshi and Tendou Satori in front of me.

─ I'm sorry. Kageyama Mai, Gaṇabachi Hana ─

─ Ushijima ─ I said with disdain, for no one was a secret that I didn’t like Ushijima in the least ─ Tendou-san ─

─ Ushijima-san, Tendou-san ─ greeted Hana respectfully.

We tried to keep walking but Ushijima stopped me again as he stood in my way. Tendou looked surprised at his actions. Hana was confused and I was just annoyed, this was not a good beginning of the day.

─ Can you please move out of my way Ushijima? ─ he negated.

─ No, I heard what you said about Oikawa and I think that you are wrong about him ─ I pinched the bridge of my nose as I took a deep breath.

─ Ushijima I know that you overvalue Oikawa as a setter because, in your very simple standards, you think of him as the best setter or maybe even as the best athlete you know and I totally disagree with this, so I really don’t care about your opinion. Please save us both time and breath on this argument and just move away ─ Hana was squishing my arm to make me shut up.

─ Ohhh Wakatoshi she just burned you ─ Tendou-san said laughing. Ushijima just ignored him.

─ My standards are not simple and Oikawa is the best setter in Miyagi, he should have come to Shiratorizawa ─ I snorted, as if.

─ As I said before, I disagree, but whatever. Let’s go Hana ─ I really didn’t want to keep talking about this, so I tried to start walking again. He again stopped us.

─ I would like you to explain to me why you disagree ─

─ Oh boy ─ Hana said.

─ Look, as a Setter I value different characteristics and abilities in others playing the same position as me. Let’s just leave it like that ─

─ No, explain further please ─ ok, my patience was gone.

─ OMG, you are so pushy! Yes, Oikawa is a very good setter, he can bring out the best on each player on his side of the court. He is also a very good all-rounder, but for me, that doesn’t cut it as the best. His precision is not the best, his attitude and insecurities are a huge problem and he doesn’t respect his body limits, that’s the reason he fucked up his knee. So yes, for this he is not the best ─ I took a long breath. Now we had attracted a crowd including some people from his team and also from my team.

─ And as for your standards, I'm sorry to break it to you, but a setter should not just play how you want it to. You as the Ace don’t get to do all the calls, you don’t get to call every ball because you can. You are not the control tower on the game, the setter is. The setter is the one that pulls the strings, is the one giving the best toss, for the best-situated player on the court for the success of the strategy to win the game, and you Ushijima Wakatoshi don’t respect this concept. You expect that your setter serves you on the game and that’s the reason because Shirabu-kun is now your setter and not Semi-san for example ─

─Hey, wait a minute… ─ interrupted me Semi-san that at some point came to be beside Ushijima.

─ No, no SemiSemi, let the queen finish, be polite ─ said Tendou-san. I rolled my eyes on his antics, he just grinned at me.

─ I'm not saying that Shirabu-kun isn’t good, he is a good setter, but everyone who has seen each of them play knows that Semi-san is much better setter than him. In normal circumstances, Semi-san should be the official setter of your team, but that isn’t the case, because he also plays for his own gain. Like every other good player, he wants to show his abilities and playing always to you doesn’t let him do that, so Shirabu-kun took his place. He is good, but he is the type of setter that goes well to playing safe, you are the safe option in your team, I guess. In conclusion, in my opinion, Oikawa is not the best setter and you have simple standards on setters that also are reflected on your playstyle ─

─ Now that she answered can you please move out of our way Ushijima-san? we are going to be late for class ─ asked Hana.

─ If Oikawa is not the best, then who is it? ─ Oh no, he had not just deliberately ignored Hana. We meet gazes for a few seconds, she exhaled loudly and nodded.

─ My little brother is the best setter in Miyagi in the boys’ league without a doubt ─ Ushijima raised his eyebrow. Oh no please tell me that he had some survival instinct.

─ He lost his last championship and his team went against his team in a game. How is he better than Oikawa? At least Oikawa always had his team behind him ─ Nop, he really didn’t have any survival instinct.

─ You don’t know the first thing about my brother or his situation so I will recommend you to shut up ─

─ I'm just stating facts ─

─ No Ushijima-san you are now knowingly being disrespectful and cruel ─ answered Hana for me. I saw her with surprise, she just smiled at me ─ Everyone who plays Volleyball in Miyagi knows what for a disaster happened that day. You are bringing in the argument what is an excellent example of terrible team spirit and a really hurtful situation to every person who had to live it, just to prove your point ─ for this type of beautiful answer was Hana my best friend, she could be absolutely respectful and blunt at the same time, I love it.

─ Ushijima you can believe whatever you want, but only the day you play against or with Tobio with his full strength you will understand my point. And if you really can’t wait for it, you can always play against my team to see for yourself how the playstyle of the best setter of the league looks like ─ I said with all my pride.

─ Oh ho ho, you really are something Kageyama-san ─ said Tendou-san.

─ As if you didn’t know that already Tendou-san ─ I winked at him.

─ I think is a good idea ─ said Hana to my surprise, what was happening today with this girl, I normally was the one with hot blood in this partnership ─ I have always wanted to play against you Ushijima-san, you know, an Ace vs. Ace competition ─ ok, now I was in complete shock.

─ I have nothing against it ─ answered Ushijima.

─ Good then it is settled, we can organize it in the next weeks. Now can we go to class or are you going to keep blocking our way? ─ I was so done with this argument.

─ Very well ─ said Ushijima moving out of the way. The crowd followed his example.

When we already had some distance between them and us, I looked at Hana. She was calm, she was even smiling. I didn’t understand anything and probably that was reflected on my face because she saw me and started laughing.

─ Oh don’t look so panicked, I'm ok ─ I raised my eyebrow.

─ I'm waiting for you to scold me for this drama ─ he laughed harder.

─ No, I'm really happy that you spoke your mind with at least a little respect and you controlled your temper, there is no reason to scold you. But what makes me even happier is that now we have a chance to prove ourselves ─

─ Wait, what? ─ now she rolled her eyes.

─ Oh come on, you know it too. For this stupid school, only the boys’ team is good, but that is not the case. Our team have been Champion every year, we have gone to nationals and won it all, we both were even invited to the All-Japan-Youth-Trainings more than ones. You are the best setter on the league and I'm one of the top 5 Ace in the country, but someone gives us some credit or respect for it? No. Why? Because we are on the girls’ League and that League is just easier ─ It was sad but true. On this type of sports, Women’s teams don’t get much recognition.

─ But now we have a chance to change that. With this game we can break that stupid idea, we just have to win it ─ she grinned at me. Oh now I saw it, it was so on!

─ And win it we will my friend ─ I grinned back.

─ Of course, like always ─ she winked at me and I just could laugh. I couldn’t ask for a better best friend. 

We walked into our classroom in silence and sited down until I remembered something and had to chuckle.

─ What? ─ asked Hana.

─ I just thought that It is pretty ironic that I told Tobio this morning not to pick a fight today and no even an hour later I picked a fight with the Capitan of the volleyball team ─

─ Well in your defense, you didn’t start it and is not like he is your Capitan, Capitan ─ I laughed

─ So very true my dear Vice-Capitan ─ I winked at her.

At that moment the teacher entered the room. I just hope that Tobio’s first day was going less eventful than mine.


	2. Team Practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> This chapter is a little different and for me even more special. We will get to know the Shiratorizawa girls' Volleyball team! I really hope you like them as much as I do!  
> It is my first time writing something like this, so I hope you like it.  
> and btw. I'm not an expert in Volleyball neither, so I gladly accept feedback about it.  
> In general, feedback is always welcome ;)  
> Thanks a lot for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Finally, the classes were over! First days were always exhausting but today was another level. In all our classes the professors told us again and again how defining this year was for our future. As third years of Shiratorizawa, they were going to push us a lot to excel.

But for now, that was done, now for me would begin the best part of the day: Practice!

─Mai, Hana ─ Mimi call us from the door ─ Let’s go! The first years are probably already waiting at the gym ─

─ We are coming! ─ answered Hana.

 **Ebina Mimi** was our Libero and she was a third-year like Hana and I. We all started together in the club and were from different schools before.

Hana and I quickly took our things and meted Mimi in the hallway. We all started walking to the club room, there we changed our uniforms and then went to the gym. Inside, the other girls and the coach were waiting for us.

─ Hello everyone! So good to see you here! ─ I said enthusiastically.

─ Capitan! ─ answered everyone.

─ She is late ─ said one of the two new girls that were waiting on the side of the court. I chuckled.

─ Kana! ─ said the other girl indignantly.

─ Looks like we have smart mouth this year. I'm **Takao Aratani** , Middle Blocker ─ said Aratani.

 **Takao Aratani** was our middle blocker, a second year, her blocks were more rational than pure instinct. She was sweet with a lot of sarcasm and was very competitive. Her style was to reel up our competitors until they lost their calm and her heavy gaze that made everyone on the other side of the court feel uneasy.

─ Aratani please don’t start. I'm **Masaki Chie** , All-rounder but also Defensive Specialist ─ said Chie with all her calm. Aratani just made a peace sign at her.

 **Masaki Chie** was an All-rounder but also Defensive Specialist, a second year. She was quiet, always calm, and brought stability to the team. Her specialty was to find the weak points of our opponents, so we could exploit them. She was very protective of Aratani and Aki.

─ Hey Girls! I'm **Tachi Aki** , All-rounder, and Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter ─ she winked at the first years.

 **Tachi Aki** was an All-rounder and Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter, a second year. Because her love for practice acrobatics, she was very flexible, could jump really high and liked to improvise a lot, normally everything worked luckily. She was without doubt the charmer of our team, sometimes was also very innocent, but on games, she had always her head on it. Her best friends were Aratani and Chie.

─ Please excuse Kana’s antics! I'm **Abe Airi** , first year, I play as a Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter and I would love to become the Ace at some point ─ she said sweetly.

─ Oh Hana you will have a really cute Kouhai ─ I said.

─ Hello future Ace, I'm the actual Ace **Ganabachi Hana** , third year, I hope we can learn and improve a lot together─ she said smiling.

 **Hana** was really sweet and respectful to everyone, but also very blunt and direct. She will always defend her mind and values with all her might. She could be really severe too depending on the situation. As a Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter and Ace she had a strong spike and also had different types of them. Her serve was also a weapon to be reckoned with.

─ Well I'm the Capitan, the official Setter and sometimes a Wing Spiker/Outside Hitter **Kageyama Mai** ─ Airi smiled at me.

As a setter I like to take risks, my specialty was my precise sets and quicks. My Jump serve was also strong and precise. I'm really proud of my talent and abilities, after all, I'm determined to be the best and become a professional player. I love my little brother with everything I have, sometimes I can even be a little overprotective with him, he is the only important family I have, outside of Hana, of course, she is like a sister to me.

─ I'm sorry I was late; do you want to be part of the team too or are you just looking? ─ she chuckled.

─ I'm **Sakai Kana** All-rounder and Middle Blocker ─ I nodded.

─ Welcome Airi, Kana. I'm **Yamamoto Yuna** the female coach of this team, I expect a lot of this team. We are champions in our league and I expect the same this season. **Aikawa Minato** is our other coach, he will be here later this week. Now let the rest of the team make acquittance, then you can change and start practice already ─

─ Yes! ─ we all answered.

─ I'm **Saito Jun** , second year, also a setter and of course the rival of our lovely Capitan ─ I rolled my eyes.

 **Saito Jun** was my Kohai, we meted last year and became rivals almost immediately, of course the good kind of rivals, the one that pushes the other to get better, to continually improve. She was very confident in her abilities. She was charismatic and very precise with her tosses. The only thing was that we had totally different styles. I like to take risks, she, on the other hand, likes to keep her game stable.

─ I'm **Kato Eri** , second year. I'm an All-rounder and Pitch Server ─

 **Kato Eri** was our specialist on serves. She could do all types of serve you could think of: jump serve, jump float, underhand, everything, you name it. She knew very well the extent of her abilities and her limitations. She just loved being on the team, because of her we were all like sisters. She could raise our confidence even in the most difficult game.

─ I'm **Ebina Mimi** , third year. I'm the Libero and sometimes a setter too ─

 **Ebina Mimi** had the quickest reactions of the whole team and the most stability. Her footwork was really good as an ex-dancer, her graze was also out of this world. She was super funny and outgoing and was also the soul of the team. No matter that she is a free spirit, she always takes her responsibilities very seriously.

─ Good now you two, please go change and the others start the warm-up! ─

─ Yes Coach! ─

We did a few laps on the gym until Airi and Kana came back. Then we did basics stretches and then finally we started the drills. First serves, den spikes and receives. It was good to see that everyone was still in decent form.

─ Ok Girls lets play a three vs. three. Mimi as Setter with Aki and Aratani. Jun will be the other setter with Kana and Airi. Eri would be the Referee ─ they all nodded.

With the coach stayed Hana, Chie, and I. This was the best way to see what the first years could do, so we could start strategizing for the Inter-High or probably first for the game against the boys. Oh man, the Coach was going to kill me for that.

Aratani started with the serves. She throws the ball to air for her jump serve, this went directly to Kana.

─ That was a: Let’s the reeling up begin ─ said Hana, we all grinned.

Kana could receive it but was a little shaken. The ball went directly to Mimi, who tossed perfectly to Airi. She was already in the air as the ball came to her, her form was beautiful, and…

─ OMG! ─ I shouted. Kana grinned.

That girl just did a PERFECT STRAIGHT directly to the line and if that wasn’t surprising enough, she did it with her LEFT ARM! Ohhh this was so sweet!

─ We just won the lottery ─ Hana said and Chie nodded.

They keep playing. Airi was the next serving, she did a normal serve, we probably could improve it to jump serve. Mimi receives it and sends it to Aratani, who set it to Aki who was already in position. As she spiked it, Kana block it without a problem and grinned. Oh, Aratani was going to be piss.

The game keeps going and definitely the two first years were good. They had a solid base, but there was enough room to improve.

─ Chie, what do you think? ─ asked the coach. Chie hummed.

─ Both are good. Airi is a good wing spiker, her diagonal and straight are really something, they could be more powerful thought. Her receives need work. She looks sweet and maybe a little shy, her gaze always goes back to Kana for reassurance. We need to work in her confidence. Maybe some competition against Ushijima, who also is lefty would be beneficial ─ we nodded.

─ Kana is more difficult. For her comment earlier we could think that she doesn’t like authority and has a strong personality. For her almost manly look, we could think that she like to appear tough to others. She also looks constantly to Airi and grinned when she did the straight, so Airi is important to her too. As a blocker, for her grin to Aki, we could think that she also likes the reel the opponents up ─

─ Great another with hot blood in the team, because we don’t have enough ─ sighted the coach.

─ We need to work on her receives and see if she can do a jump serve o a jump float. Her serve technic looks basic ─

─ Well we sure have enough to work on ─ I said.

─ Ok, girls that’s enough, come for some water and then stretch. I want to explain some things, afterward, you can go for today ─

They all came and took the bottles of water. We did the same routine of stretches from before and when we were done, we took a sit in front of the coach.

─ Airi, Kana, I'm not sure how much you know about our team and our playing style so I'm just going to explain it to you ─ they both nodded.

─ In contradiction with what the boys’ team of this school pry, we don’t go by the motto "Intense Force". Our motto is **“Adapt and Innovate”**. This means that we don’t play safe, one player is not the center of our team, we are in constant change and taking risks, we innovate. We change our strategy when it suits us, we adapt. But to be able to do this, we have to have a solid defense, so good receives and blocks are mandatory. General good technic is a must, almost everyone here is an all-rounder. Also, we are not just good at the physical game, our mental game is top too. We break the calm of our opponents, we confuse them, we pressure them. You probably already saw some of that in Aratani ─ everyone chuckled.

─ So that’s how we win ─ I followed ─ But our teamwork is just as important as the other things. We are more like family, like sisters to each other than other thing and we hope that you two will want to be part of it from now on ─ we all smiled.

─ I'm all in! ─ said Airi enthusiastic, but Kana didn’t look so sure.

─ I can try, I guess ─

─ Very well, clean quickly, go shower and change then. Tomorrow, same time, same place ─ finished the coach.

─ Thank you! ─ We all turn to start picking the balls and take the net down when the coach called me.

─ Kageyama! can you please tell me what happened this morning? ─ I knew it. I sighed.

─ I didn’t start it. Ushijima wasn’t letting Hana and I go to class until giving him answers. So that what I did. I explained to him that he had simple standards for setters and a simple playing style and how Oikawa wasn’t the best setter in Miyagi. I guess, everything went out of control a little ─ she raised her eyebrow.

─ how do you get in an argument that heated even before your first day begins!? ─

─ It wasn’t me! I didn’t want to answer, but he is super pushy! I lost my patience ─

─ and know we have a match against them because of this? ─

─ Yes, is more an ideology battle that other thing ─ I said playing nervously with my hair. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

─ Well, Minato surely is going to be ecstatic, he always wanted to demonstrate Washijō-sensei that his ideology was idiotic and now he has the perfect excuse for it ─

─ So I'm not in trouble? ─ she laughed.

─ No Mai, no, but please keep out of trouble and of course be ready to train, because there is no way we are going to lose this ─ I grinned.

─ Of course not ─

She nodded and I went to the showers, the others were already there. I was ready in record time; I couldn't wait to go home and hear everything from Tobio’s first day. As I took my stuff and went out of the room to close everything, I realized that someone was waiting for me outside. It was Kana.

─ Hey! Did you forget something? ─

─ No, I just want to clarify something ─ she looked dead serious.

─ Oh, sure. What’s up? ─

─ I don’t know how real or not the deal is with the team sisterhood and stuff, but I'm telling you right now, don’t count me in it and if I can convince Airi, don’t count her in it either ─

─ What!? ─

─ I'm not going to play the family for your teams’ sake. We are just people that play a sport together and that all. I already know how this whole deal ends and It’s not pretty ─

─ Hey wait a minute, we are not like that ─

─ Yeah everyone says the same, but in the end, it is the same. So, let’s leave it simple: we play, we win, that’s it. Is that clear enough for you? ─

─ No, it’s not. I don’t know what your problem is, but this not going to work. Do you and Airi want to be part of our team? That comes with the mandatory sisterhood, get it? ─ If she really thinks that she is going to win this argument, she is very much wrong.

─ Well I guess, we will see about that. Airi wants to play for this team and that's all I care about, so she is going to play for and with you. Besides that, you don’t mean anything to me and that’s not going to change. Deal with it ─ with that she turned around and went away.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. That was just perfect because I don’t have enough drama in my life as it is, now I got an idiotic teammate with trust issues too, this day couldn’t go worst. I just hopped that Tobio’s day and practice were better than mine. I didn’t know that sadly, it was not the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This are the meaning of the names I gave to the Characters:  
> \- (1) Setter / Outside Hitter: Kageyama Mai ─ Meaning: person who dances with great grace.  
> \- (2) Ace / Outside Hitter: Ganabachi ─ Meaning: Ganesha. Hana ── Meaning: flower, blossom  
> \- (3) Libero / Setter: Ebina ─ Meaning: distinguished. Mimi  
> \- (4) Middle Blocker: Takao Meaning: warrior. Aratani — precious stone  
> \- (5) All-rounder / Outside Hitter: Tachi ─ Meaning: rise. Aki — sparkle  
> \- (6) All-rounder / Defensive Specialist: Masaki ─ Meaning: Correct. Chie — wisdom  
> \- (7) All-rounder / Pitch Server: Kato ─ Meaning: Increase. Eri — blessed prize  
> \- (8) Setter 2: Saito ─ Meaning: Purity and worship. Jun — pure and clean  
> \- (9) Future Ace / Outside Hitter: Abe ─ Meaning: A means peace while be means multiple times. Airi — love, affection  
> (10) All-rounder / Middle Blocker: Sakai ─ Meaning: Border or territory. Kana — powerful one  
> \- Principal Coach: Yamamoto ─ Meaning: Base of the mountain. Yuna ─ Achieve great results.  
> \- Second Coach: Aikawa ─ Meaning: Ai means together or mutual, while kawa means river. Minato ─ Unite people together
> 
> PD: The source of my knowledge on this in google, I'm no expert.
> 
> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	3. Conversations and Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> It's time to see a little more of the relationship between Tobio and Mai.  
> I hope you can feel their Bond as strong as I imagine it.
> 
> Enjoy!

After that horrible conversation with Kana, I went directly home, I was even lucky enough to catch the bus on time. I was so tired of this day, really, what else could go wrong?!

― I'm home! ―

― Welcome home, dinner is almost done ― said Tobio from the kitchen.

I left all my stuff on the door and went directly to him. Tobio was finishing whatever he was cooking, it smelled amazing.

― Looks really good, thanks for cooking little brother ― I said palming softly his head and leaving a kiss on his cheek.

― Maaiii! Why do you have to be so embarrassing?! ― he yelled embarrassed and flushed. I laughed.

― I can’t be embarrassing Tobio, I'm your sister ―

― When you do things like this, you are! ―

― Ooh poor baby ― I pinched his cheek ― Deal with it ―I winked at him, he smiled and rolled his eyes.

― Can you put the table? I'm done ―

― Of course! ―

We have a comfortable apartment for the two of us, it just had a small kitchen, a salon, three bedrooms (in theory one of them was for our parents, but it was more a guestroom than another thing) and two bathrooms, thanks for small miracles; I loved my brother but there was no way that I would share a bathroom with him and not kill him.

I went to the salon and opened the table in the middle of it. Tobio came directly after me with our plates with the food, now we just had to sit and enjoy the food.

― Thank you for the food ― we both said when we were settled.

We started to eat in silence, but it wasn't a calm silence, it was a really tense one. I could notice that Tobio was a little nervous. It wasn't extremely obvious, but he was kind of avoiding my glaze, that was never a good sign. Oh, no had something happen at school? I gave him time to bring the issue for himself, but we were almost done and he was still silent and tense.

― So how was Karasuno? ―

― Normal, I guess. The teachers are nice ― so that wasn’t the problem.

― How was the team? ― he tensed.

― Good ― Ujum, I squinted.

― Really? ―

― Yes ― I rolled the eyes.

― Tobio, cut it. What happened? ― I saw him directly on the eyes.

― Nothing ― I didn’t believe him one bit and my face was totally reflecting it. He signed.

― Ok fine, I didn’t get in the club ―

― WHAT?! What did you do!? ―

― Why do you think I did something? ― I raised my eyebrow.

― Ok fine, but It wasn’t only my fault! This little kid was also there, the one with the orange hair that can jump super high and we started to compete and fight, so we didn’t pay attention to the upper classmate that keep saying to us to stop it. In the end, they threw us out the club until we starting acting like teammates ―

― Well done ―

― What?! ― he shot. He could be so dramatic.

― and then what happened? Because I'm sure that it didn’t end there ― he got nervous again.

― Yeah well… Hinata, the shorty and I kind of challenge them to let us in the team ―

― YOU DID WHAT?! ― he panics.

― They didn’t want us to be part of the team, so we challenge them. If we win, they let us in. One of the second years is playing with us as well ― I palmed my face.

― Seriously what is wrong with you first years that don’t have respect for your senpais?! ― I yelled.

― I respect them, but I want to be on the team ― I signed tiredly.

― Tobio, I know that, but this is not a good way to start. You told me you wanted to change your behavior, challenging your senpais and fighting with your future teammates is not changing ―

― But Nee-san he is so bad! I won’t give my toss to someone I don’t need to win ― I saw him seriously and shook my head.

― With that attitude you are right now demonstrating that your team of Kitawaga Daiichi were right about you ― I said disappointed as I stood up.

― Mai… ―

― No Tobio. They are going to be your team; your family and you are already disrespecting them and treating one of them as scum. You should know better by now ―

I took the plates and all the other dirty things and put them on the dishwasher. I cleaned the kitchen quietly and quickly, afterward I went to my room but before I saw Tobio one more time at the salon.

― You have to learn to appreciate all your teammates, even the ones that are not as good as you. You can’t play alone, they are your support net. Your only to improve is with them. Until you learn that you are going to be stuck little brother and there is nothing no one can do about that except you. Think about it. ― I turn around to leave.

― I'm sorry I keep disappointing you Mai ― I stopped and went back to him. I hug him with all my love.

― Don’t be ridiculous Tobi, you have never disappointed me and never will. I just love you and don’t want you to suffer from your mistakes ― I let him go and saw him directly on the eyes. ― but you have to learn at your own pace. The only thing I can do is warn you and always be there for you. ― he smiled.

― I love you too Mai. I'm trying ―

― I know, just try a little harder ok? ― he nodded. I did the way to my room again but I stopped again as I open the door.

― I know it’s hard to change. We have difficult characters, we are very intense and not so good dealing with the emotions of others, that’s the reason we have to try harder than others to get them. I'm lucky that Hana literally saves me from myself. You will find your Hana too, I'm sure, just be patient and brave until then ok? ―

― Yes, Nee-san ―

― Good. Good Night little brother ―

― Good Night ―

Tobio really had a hard way before him, but I have hope that he will find what he needs on Karasuno. Because what could be more liberating for a crow than flying? Now he just needs to find his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best inspiration to keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. Pandora's Box

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> here comes another chapter. I hope it will give you a little more understanding of the attitude of Kana.  
> Also a little tip here, Semi and Oikawa are important guys ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

A new day started and with him the same routine as always. Getting up early, making breakfast, and enjoying the little time that I could share with Tobio in the morning. Today I asked Hana and the other to meet me a little earlier so we could talk about the issue with Kana. Everything was normal until I saw my bus stop, there were Oikawa and Iwaizumi also waiting.

― Morning ― the greeted me.

― Morning ― I said pulling out my headphones. It was too early to deal with them, but before I could turn my music on, Oikawa talked.

― How is Hana? ― I saw him incredulously.

― Like you really care ― I said putting my headphones on and ignoring him.

We waited together for a few minutes until my bus came, thank God we didn’t take the same bus. The way to school passed quickly, before I knew it I was already on my stop. Hana was on the entrance waiting as I came in. We walked together in silence to our clubroom, there the others were waiting.

― So what is so important that we have to come so early on our second day? ― said Aratani.

― We will have problems with Kana and maybe with Airi too ― I answered.

― What? Why? ― said Aki. I explained the whole conversation with Kana from the day before to them.

― If she doesn’t want to be part of the team completely, we have to put her in a trial period ― said Eri surprisingly.

― I agree, our playing style is not going to suffer because of her ― supported Chie.

― I think we should talk with Airi before announcing this. We could cause even more troubles if we don’t know the background of the problem ― said Mimi.

― I agree ― said Hana.

― Very well, I would look for her on the lunch break to let her know ― said Jun. We all nodded and took are stuff to go to class, it was almost time for class.

The day went really normal after that. The classes were only reviewing important themes from the last year that we would need later. On our lunch break, I was super done with the classes.

―Hey Mai ― called me Jun from the door. ― Do you want to go to the Cafeteria with me? I'm looking for Airi ―

―Yes please, I need a coffee if I'm going to survive until practice ―

On our way to the cafeteria, we had to pass in front of the other third years' classes and I really hoped that we didn’t encounter someone problematic again. Suffice it to say, that my wish was not heard, because exactly when we were passing in front of one of the classrooms, Semi Eita came out of it. We ignore him and keep walking.

― Next time you go looking for problems with my team Kageyama-san, let me out of it ―He said taking my arm to stop me. I rolled my eyes. Jun stopped beside me.

― I didn’t go looking for it. Your Capitan wasn’t letting me pass until I answered his questions, that’s all I did. He was the one that was hearing my conversation, not the other way around ― I pointed.

― I don’t care, you didn’t have the right to bring my situation to it. I'm the one living the consequences of it now, not you ―

― I'm sorry I guess, but is not like I said something that it isn’t true ―

― Like hell, you didn’t. You meddled into something that it isn’t your problem ―

― In that you are wrong, when your situation affects how others see Setters and their importance, it is my problem. I'm a setter, I would not be underestimated or dismissed for your actions ―

― That doesn’t make sense! No one is going to see you any less because of me, we don’t even play together. But you? You literally opened the Pandora box on my team. Everything is a mess now. Some players see me with pity, others aren’t playing with Shirabu as good as they use to, some are looking Wakatoshi with doubt now, even my coach was yesterday the whole time on my case ―

― And all that is wrong because? ― I answered unimpressed.

― Because those doubts don’t help the team! ―

― But they could help you ―

― I don’t want that help! ―

― Then you are even more mediocre then I thought. Come on Jun ― I free myself and we started to walk again.

― I'm not mediocre ― I stopped and saw him.

― Really? Then why are you leaving your spot to others without a fight when you know that Shirabu-kun is not on your level? ―

― Because that's what my team needs ―

― If I may interrupt here, I think you are wrong Semi-san. I don’t know If you know who I'm, I'm Saito Jun the second setter of our team and also Mai’s rival ― he nodded ― If your team wants to fight for you, is because they see something in you as a player they need on their game that obviously Shirabu-kun can’t give them. You are disrespecting their trust in you and in your abilities with your attitude ―

― You don’t get it ―

― How could I not get it? I'm the second setter of my team, my time on the court is limited until Mai graduate and even knowing that I know the importance of what I bring to the court every time I go in. Mai is a better Setter than me no doubts on that, but I bring a style and stability to the team that she can’t and when my team wants and needs me, I'm there. I understand your feeling of sacrifice, but I don’t understand how you don’t fight for your position and for what you can bring to the court. It’s a shame and a little mediocre that you are running away when your team obviously feel that they need you, but again that’s only my point of view ―

He stayed quiet as we start to walk again. I really needed that coffee.

Ones I had my coffee I decided to go with Jun looking for Airi. Luckily for us, it was easy to find her, she was with Kana eating outside. I waited that Jun bring her into one of the free rooms beside the cafeteria. A few minutes later they entered the room.

― Oh Kageyame-senpai, hi! ― she greeted me.

― Hi Airi, sorry to interrupt your lunch ―

― Don’t worry senpai ―

― Airi we want to talk to you about Kana ― Jun started. Airi looked confuse at us. ― We want to know if there is some reason for her not to want to be close with the team ―Airi sighed.

― She already said something right? ―

― Yes ― I said.

― Kana and I are childhood friends. We have done everything together and sadly that had bothered some people in the past. Kana had protected me from some of them, but that was not the case with our last team. We were really close with everyone at the beginning, but something changed on the last months, I don’t know what, but they started to bully us until it was so much that we had to leave the club ―

― I get it, I just passed something similar to the team of my little brother. You don’t have to explain more. We are going to demonstrate Kana and you that we are different. We are a true team Airi and from now on, we are going to have your backs ― I said seriously.

― Exactly ― confirmed Jun.

― Thank you so much senpais! ― Airi said with watery eyes.

― Leave it to us Airi ― she nodded.

― We should all go back to our lunches now before our break is done. We will see you on practice ― she nodded and went way.

Jun and I started to do our way back. I was super sure that Jun and I were thinking the same: this year was going to be troublesome in so many ways, being our first years one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	5. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again <3  
> I'm sorry for not posting quicker, but I was super stuck in this chapter. I wasn't sure to evolve the whole situation and I had a lot more ideas for what comes afterward and not so many for this.  
> Anyways it's finally done so I hope It will go more smoothly from now.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! <3

The classes were finally over and now was time for the best part of the day: Practice!

Hana and I went quickly to the gym after we change. There were already the coaches, Yamamoto Yuna and Aikawa Minato, waiting for the team.

― Aikawa-sensei! Welcome back! ― Hana said excitedly.

― Ganabachi! How is my favorite Ace doing? ―

― Perfectly like always ― she grinned.

― That’s the attitude ― he grinned back.

Hana and Aikawa-sensei were very close, like brother and sister. From our very first year, Aikawa-sensei saw the talent and potential in Hana to be an Ace and because of that, he pushed her more to be better always. He had a lot of expectations on her because he knew what Hana would become if she worked for it and until now, he was absolutely right.

― I'm very happy to be ignored, don’t worry ― I said sarcastically

― Oh, come one, like you and Yamamoto-sensei weren’t exactly the same! ― said Hana.

― Not true! ― it totally was true, if Hana was Aikawa’s favorite, I was Yamamoto-sanseis’. We came really close because we both had a similar playing style at heart.

― Sure ― she rolled her eyes.

― Kageyama it’s also good to see you and I already heard about our little encounter with Ushijima ― he winked at me ― and you Ganabachi! I'm so proud of you for challenging him! ― He grinned.

― Aikawa! Don’t encourage them! ― yelled Yamamoto-sensei.

― But Yuna! You can’t say that you are not proud of them, they stepped up for their belief and their team ―

― I'm proud but we have to start training. If we are going to do this, we have to win ― I chuckled.

― As If there was another option ― I answer her, she grinned at me.

― I'm glad that we are on the same page ― I grinned at her. Yes, our competitive string is also very similar.

At this moment the others came into the gym. They all came directly to us. Kana was the last one to come close and she put herself between Airi and the team like a shield, we really have to take care of that issue. 

― Girls this the Aikawa Minato, he is our second coach. He was also a student here and the Ace of his team ―

― Nice to meet you Sakai Kana and Abe Airi and to the rest of you, I'm happy to see you again. As Yamamoto-sensei said I was an Ace here, but I'm completely against Washijo-sensei method, that’s the reason I'm the coach of this team. I feel like that type of mentality brings a lot of suffering and frustration to the athlete. Yamamoto’s belief in an innovative playing style is for the best approach to a challenging and changing sport like is Volleyball. Simple brute force and can’t be and isn’t always the best, I can tell that from experience. I hope we can work together to build a strong team ―

― Yes! – we all yelled.

― Go warm-up, then we will start ― said Yamamoto-sensei.

We all did our warm-up routine and then we started with the drills. First, we were going to practice receives and spikes.

― Abi and Sakai! ― called Minato. ― I want to see your basics first. Do you have some specific trick, style, or technic we should know? ―

― I spike with my left hand, my favorites’ spikes are straight and cross, but my cross is the strongest from both, my reference for both of them are from Bokuto the Ace of the Fukurōdani Academy ― said Airi. The rest of the team chuckled at that, we knew Bokuto from Nationals, he was very fun to be with, but also very tiring.

― As a middle blocker, I'm very analytical. I like to push the bottoms of my adversaries because they made mistakes that way. Sometimes I cannot block the spike but my one touches are almost always there ― said Kana.

― Very well show us. Kageyama! ― said Aikawa-sensei.

―On it coach! ― I said as I went to my position on the court.

Kana positioned herself in front of Airi ready to stop her. I passed the ball to Airi so she could send it to me for the toss.

― Be ready princess, I'm not going to go easy on you ― Kana said smirking, for my surprise Airi grinned back.

― I would be offended if you would ― interesting.

Airi sent the ball to me and she started running, I tossed to her as easy as I could so she could work with it however she wanted. She was already in the air as the ball came to her, her form in the air was flawless and she smiled as she spiked with all her strength. She did a powerful cross into the middle of the court; Kana couldn’t touch it, Airi smiled sweetly at her.

― Don’t get cocky ― Kana answered. Airi just laughed.

― How was the toss Airi? ― I asked.

― It was good but maybe could you put it a little higher and quicker Kageyama-senpai? ―

― Yes, no problem Airi, and please call me Mai. We are a team now and I'm your setter, I like to have a close relationship with my spikers ― Airi blushed and Kana was killing me with her glance.

― Ok Mai ― I smiled at her.

― Airi can you do an inner cross? ― asked Hana.

― No Ganabachi-senpai, I never knew how ―

― Hana is ok Airi, I think you can call us all by our name, we are not really formal on the team ― Hana nodded ― and the trick of the inner cross is all in the position of the body and the way you hit, look at this ―

Hana saw me and I nodded. I knew perfectly the toss my ace need to nail it. Hana sent the ball to me as she runs, I toss her a clean and slow ball so she could show Airi the technic. Hanas’ body was a little more turn to the side and her wrist did a different turn as Hana spiked, the ball went directly to the other side of the court close to the net.

― Do you think you can do it? ― asked Hana.

― Yes! I just need some practice and probably see it a few more times ―

― We will work on it, now let us see that straight ― Airi nodded and took position.

As Airi hit it, Kana directly stop it. She really was good, there was no doubt about it.

― Very good Abi ― said Aikawa-sensei ― I have no doubt that we can make a great ace out of you. This inner cross and more strength in your spikes are on what we have to focus for now ― Airi smiled proud and excited

― Sakai, we have to build a little more strength in your blocks too and maybe work on your instinct a little more, Aratani will help you with it ―

Now that the coach knew what had to be done, we focus ourselves again on the drills. Aratani, Aki, Jun, Kana and Airi were working together on one side and the rest were with me on the other side. All was going smoothly and then a laud BAM resounded on the whole gym. Aki did a really powerful spike that went directly to the corner of the court, our surprise was reflected on our faces.

― What? Did you all think that Mai was the only one training intensely all summer? ― said Aki sweetly ― Airi is not the only one looking forward to being the ace of this team ― she grinned.

― Bring it Aki, good competition is always welcome! ― said Hana.

― That’s my girl! ― said Aratani proudly to Kana ― You see, she looks all sweet and innocent, but she is a fierce competitor on the inside, don’t let her foul you ― finished Aratani.

― Are you together? ― said Kana bluntly.

― Kana! ― scolded Airi.

― What? It’s just a question ― Aratani and Aki saw each other.

― Yes, we are, for a few months now ― said Aki shyly taking the hand of Aratani.

― Do you have a problem with it? ― confronted Aratani.

― Why would I? It’s none of my business, I'm just surprised that the team accepted it ― said Kana nonchalant.

― Kana ― said Chie ― We don’t care about how things were on your old team, but our team is a united front, always. We don’t judge, we care, we accept and love each other and if someone has a problem with one of us, they have a problem with all of us ―

― So, you never an issue with it? ―

― There is no issue, they love each other and they are happy together, that’s all it matters ― I said sharply.

― Ok ― she said dismissingly.

She could act all indifferent on the outside, but for us that already had this type of conversation before, we saw her relieve. Her posture changed, it was less tense, even her glare was now warmer and just for a second as I answered her, I notice how her eyes went to Airi, before coming back to me as I talked. After seeing that everything made sense, her whole mistrust on the team was probably because of her being afraid of rejection. I couldn’t know for sure what had happened, but obviously it was big for her.

Aratani and Aki made without knowing a step for all of us in the right direction with Kana, now we had a chance to demonstrate her that we as a team will have her back no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Practice Match: Seijoh vs. Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3  
> Two Chapters on one day? I'm on fire today ;)   
> You have no idea how excited I'm for this chapter and the next one, hope you enjoy it as much as I loved writing it!  
> I can wait to read you thoughts about it.
> 
> Enjoy!

After that practice, everything started to fall into place for our team. We didn’t openly talk about the issue with Kana, but we could see how she was warming to us. Also, our practices were coming together, Airi and Kana were adjusting well to our playing style and everyone was trying to improve some details for the game against the boys, hopefully, all would be well enough in time.

It was finally the end of the week and I had come home earlier. I wanted to do something special for Tobio because today was the day, he would play against his teammates to be part of the team. I really hope that everything goes perfectly for him and his new friend Hinata.

― I'm Home! ― greeted Tobio.

― Welcome home! Can you put the table? I'm almost done ―

― Yes ―

A few minutes later we were already eating. Tobio was really happy and I couldn’t be more relieved about it, that could only mean good news.

― Tell me how was it, I'm guessing that you made the team right? ―

― Yes, we made it. It wasn’t easy, our Capitan is really good receiving and one of the other first years is also really good at blocking, his personality is terrible thought ―

― Really? ―

― Yeah, he even calls me King to get under my skin ― oh this idiot and I were going to have a talk.

― And Mai… I think I founded him ― now I was surprised.

― Whom? ―

― Someone that can hit my tosses like Hana can hit yours ― He grinned at me and I at him.

― Hinata? ―

― Yes, he can be a dumbass and play like an amateur, but he trusts me and he hits everything that I send him ―

― That is definitely a good beginning. How is the rest of the team? ―

― They are good, different ―

― Good, keep working hard with them then ― he nodded.

― But there is another thing ―

― Uhm? ―

― We will have a training match with Seijoh next week and they specifically ask me to be the Setter for the whole match or there was no deal ― I chuckled.

― You will show them how much you changed Tobio, I have no doubt about it ―

― Yes, I will ―

― And I will be there to see it too. I want to see you and your team in action ―

― We will not disappoint ― Said Tobio seriously.

― I know ―

I was so relieved that Tobio had found his place again, this new Team sounds perfect for him, I couldn’t wait to see them in action. Luckily for me, the next days were gone quickly, and before I realized it was the day of the match.

In the end, Hana was coming with me to the game, convincing her was not easy because of the whole business with Oikawa. Sadly, I really didn’t know what had happened between them, Hana didn’t want to talk about it, but I knew how sad and angry she was.

Hana and I were waiting on the parking lot for the bus of Karasuno to arrive at Seijoh. She looked a little uncomfortable, but not hurt.

― If this is too painful Hana, you can go home ―

― Don’t be ridiculous. I want to be here, who is going to control your temper with all these idiots provoking you? No, no, I have to be here. I need to be here ―

― Haha What would I do without you Hana? ― she laughed.

― An absolute mess without a doubt ― I laughed with her.

At that moment the bus came in and parked. A few minutes later the boys start to get out and organize everything, we waited a little before going to them.

― Tobio! ― I called. He turned around and saw us.

― Mai, Hana-san ― he greeted.

― Tobio-kun is good to see you, I can’t wait to see you play, Mai doesn’t stop talking about her impressive little brother ― Tobio blushed. I chuckled.

― I'm a proud older sister, of course I get to brag about my amazing little brother ―

― Sister?! ― someone shout behind us. A trembling little guy was the one there.

― Yes, I'm Kageyama Mai, Tobio’s older sister and you are? ― now the hole tea was surrounding us.

― I'm Hinata Shouyo, Middle Blocker ―

― Oh ho ho, so you are the famous Hinata. I can wait to see you play ― I grinned, To my surprise he turned green and ran away. I saw Tobio questioning him.

― Mai, you really can be clueless sometimes. He looked already super nervous and now you put even more expectations on him. Idiot ― Hana sighed ― I'm sorry for the trouble. I'm Ganabachi Hana, this idiot best friend ― Some of the guys came forwards.

― I'm Sawamura Daichi, the Capitan. Nice to meet you, we didn’t even know that Kageyama had a sister ―

― I'm not surprised, Mai always forgets to mention things that there are not Volleyball related, I'm sure that Tobio-kun is not different ―

― That sounds exactly like Kageyama haha. I'm Sugawara Koushi, Vice-Capitan, and the third year Setter ―

― Oh Sugawara-san! I'm also a setter, I can wait to see you play as soon as possible ― I said excitedly.

― They are cute and play! This is the best day of my life ― said another guy, maybe Tanaka-kun I guessed from what Tobio had said about his teammate.

― Hehe I like this one already ― I said to Hana ― Yes, we both play in Shiratorizawa. I'm the Setter, Hana here is my Ace. The best Ace on the Shiratorizawa without a doubt ― I grinned.

― Hey stop that! We don’t know that yet ―

― The emphasis in yet ― I said.

― Nee-san, Hana-san thank you for coming ― said Tobio. We nodded.

We all started to make our way to the gym together. On our way there we heard a few comments from Kindaichi and another player about Karasuno and Tobio. I was really proud of how Tobio kept his cold even at the taunting from Kindaichi, I on the other side fulminated Kindaichi with my glace.

Hana and I made our way to the Galleria to see the game, from there I could recognize a few of the players on the court: Kunimi and Iwaizumi for example. As Kindaichi came in, he probably said something to them because they looked for us. Hana waved at them in return.

― I really hate them you know ― I said to Hana ― The way they hurt Tobio is unforgettable ―

―I know, but you have to remember that this is not your war Mai. Tobio-kun will demonstrate to them how wrong they are and were, I'm sure of it ―

― I know, but it doesn’t frustrate me less ― she nodded.

A few minutes later the game started. The beginning was tough for Karasuno, Hinata was so nervous that they keep making mistake after mistake, it really was painful to watch and then on the last point of the first set, his serve went to Tobio’ head.

― Oh Tobio is going to kill him ― I signed, but to my surprise I was wrong.

Tobio just talked to him and whatever he said, I worked perfectly, Hinata started to play better afterward. He still did a few mistakes, but it was surely an improvement. And then it happened, Tobio used his impressive toss, sadly it was a miss.

― Wow, he is really your brother; it must be in your blood how good setters you both are ― I chuckled.

― Thank you, but he is even better than me. His tosses are more precise than mine, but funny enough my serves are more precise than his. We still compete of course and train to be better than the other, but we both know our strengths ― Hana nodded.

The next time Hinata and Tobio did their attack together it worked perfectly and I couldn’t be prouder and impress, my little brother was really a genius.

― THAT’S MY LITTLE BROTHER! ― I yelled. Everyone saw me ― Toy with them Tobio! Show them how amazing and stronger without them you are! ― Hana chuckled beside me. Tobio blushed. I notice how Kunimi, Kindaichi and Iwaizumi tensed.

― So much for not battling for Tobio-kun ―

― I never said that I would not fight them. It is his war, but I will fight beside Tobio every step of the way ―

The game continues and everything goes well for Karasuno. They even won the second set. I was so happy! But of course, something had to happen, the other girls there started to scream and that could only mean one thing: Oikawa Tooru had arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	7. Hana's Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello <3  
> Yes, this is the third today, I know, but I could let you guys waiting for what is coming from. I wrote this chapter even before the last two and I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT IT! I love it, I think this is my favorite chapter until now <3_<3  
> I really hope you like it too and please leave me your thoughts about it
> 
> Enjoy!

Hana and I were on the Gallery seeing the game when some of the girls there started to scream and of course, the reason for it was Oikawa Tooru. He had finally made his appearance. He waves a little to the girls and went to talk to the coaches and his team. He didn’t realize that we were here, well most importantly that Hana was here. Hana was really tense now beside me.

― I always forget how much her cheerleaders annoy me ― Hana said in a whisper.

― You know that they are not on your level ― I tried to comfort her.

― As if that matters now― she answers bitterly.

I knew she was frustrated how their whole relationship didn’t work in the end, she never says why, but whatever happened was obviously big enough to make bubbly Hana, bitter every time she sees him.

― Someday I hope you can tell me what happened, I really will love to kick him with a reason ―

―You don’t need a reason, you do it already without one ― she smiled a little ― Someday I will tell you, but I'm still not ready ― I nodded and took her hand.

― There is no pressure, just know that I'm here for you ―

― I know Mai, believe me, I know ―

― Good ―

We pay attention to the game again. Karasuno was winning when Oikawa finally stepped into the court for Kunimi. With all his arrogance he made his way to line to do his jump serve and started to talk about the weaknesses of Karasuno’s defense. It was true, but not for it less irritating the way he pointed out. When he started to aim his serves at the first years, Hana started to tense even more. She was trembling from rage when the game was over. Without waiting for me she made her way downstairs, I follow her as quickly as I could. What was going on?

When we came to the court, Karasuno was picking their thing up and Seijoh were just talking to each other. Without waiting Hana made her way to Oikawa until she was in front of him. The surprise reflected in his face was priceless.

― Hana ― he said. Iwaizumi and his friends went quiet.

― So do you really think that this egocentric attitude of yours for breaking the receive from some first year is absolutely cool? ― she was super serious saying that.

― No Hana, I just… ― she interrupted him.

― Save it, I saw it all and you have no idea how much this attitude of yours piss me off ― Oh boy Hana cursed, this was not good.

― You know what? If you want to take an attitude like that minimum aim to someone who can receive it. For example, me ― what?

She took one of the balls on the floor and gave it to Oikawa. She turned around and started to take her jacket off as she walked to me.

― Get yourself ready Mai ― I nodded and followed her lead.

― Hana stop, this doesn’t make sense ― Said Oikawa. Hana laughed bitterly.

― Yes, it does Oikawa. I'm tired of your arrogance. Do you want to be arrogant? Takedown someone that has the same or more abilities than you ― We roll up our sleeves, but only Hana went to the middle of the court. I would wait for her signal on the side of the court if she needs me. Oikawa was petrified with his friends on the other side of the court.

― What are you waiting for? Serve Oikawa, let’s see, if you can break my receives ―

― Hana don’t do this please ― If looks could kill, Oikawa would have been more than death right now.

― Serve Oikawa. I'm one of the top 5 Ace of this country, I'm more than enough to compete with you. If you don’t do a serve with all your power and aim, I will know ―

Oikawa shacked his head and sighed, but he went to his position. Hana did the same, she took her stance in the middle of the court, it was flawless.

― Bring it! ― yelled Hana.

Oikawa saw her and nodded, then he threw the ball to the air, run and served it directly to Hana. Hana didn’t even blink, she took it without a flinch or shake and the ball went up, but something was wrong because Hana was totally furious now.

― MAI! ― She yelled. I didn’t need to be told twice.

I ran to the court, took position where the ball was going to come, and when it came, I tossed to the exact point where Hana wanted and needed it. As I expected Hana was already on the air as the ball came to her. She slammed that ball with all her power directly to the right of where Oikawa was standing. The sound of spike made everyone in the gym quiet.

― You are a coward Oikawa Tooru ― said Hana with rage ― This is the last time you disrespect me as a player, as the Ace I'm. If you do that again my next spike goes to your right knee ― with that she walked out of the gym. I sighed.

― You really are a piece of work Oikawa, I knew you didn’t care about her, but I didn’t know that you didn’t have respect for her abilities ―

― I don’t understand what is happening ― said Kindaichi confuse.

― Oikawa-san didn’t serve with all his power to Hana-san ― answered Tobio for me.

― And? ― said Kindaichi still confuse.

― and that just demonstrated that Shittykawa thinks that Ganabachi-san is not strong or good enough to receive them ― answered Iwaizumi. I nodded.

― It’s not like that, I just didn’t want to hurt her ― I chuckled.

― That’s even worst. Do you really think that she is that weak? Do you think that she is on the top while receiving easy serves? You are an idiot ―

Wait a minute, Oikawa thought that Hana was weak. Oikawa has a lot of insecurities when it comes to Ushijima. Hana was Shiratorizawa’ Ace like Ushijima. Could it be? Could this be the whole reason for the weird behavior from Hana in the last weeks? Her challenge to Ushijima, her whole secrecy about her break-up with Oikawa, the challenge to Oikawa from minutes ago…

―Tell me something Oikawa, did you tell Hana that she was weaker than Ushiwaka as an Ace, as a player? ― All the color of his face went away. Oh shit, now everything makes sense.

― Wow you are even more of an asshole than I thought, but I guess, I have to thank you too. Thanks to the insecurity you planted in Hana now we will prove that Ushijima is not as good as he thinks he is ―

― What?! ― he yelled. I chuckled.

― A few weeks ago, Ushijima and I had a little disagreement ― Tobio chuckled.

― Shut it Tobio. It was only a disagreement ― He saw me in disbelieve but didn’t comment.

― Anyways at the end of the discussion, Hana challenged Ushijima to a game. Ace vs. Ace. Our risky playing style against his simple playing style. He agreed and it’s going to happen in a few days. Now it makes sense why she wants this duel, you see, she has never given a second thought to Ushijima. He plays too different to her to care about him, so I can only guess that you said something stupid to her along the line that she isn’t an Ace that can compete with Ushijima, probably something like she wasn’t strong enough to even receive his serves or spikes ― Oikawa was blushing. Bingo.

― How can you be so confident against him? ― asked Iwaizumi.

― Why wouldn’t I be? Why wouldn’t we be? My team is behind us. We are strong, even our first years probably will give a good fight in that game and there isn’t a doubt in my mind that Hana can give Ushijima a run for his money ― He saw me with a little disbelieve.

― Anyways my team and I will deal with that later. Now to the situation on hand; I guess you are confident in Iwaizumi’s receives right Oikawa? ― He nodded. I took one of the balls on the floor and went to the end of the court. Iwaizumi moved to the middle of the court following my line of thoughts. He took position and so did I.

I breathed deep, saw directly to Iwaizumi, and threw the ball the air. I took a little run and jumped, as my hand hit the ball with all my might, I knew It was a decent serve. It went directly to Iwaizumi and he tried to take it, but he couldn’t. His stance broke, he took a step back to regain the equilibrium and the ball went directly outside of the court. The shock on everyone’s face except Tobio’s was evident.

― Hana is not weak, we are not weak. Not because we are girls our level or league is weaker than yours ―

― I know that ― Oikawa answered.

― Do you really? Because your performance on that serve says otherwise ― I went directly to Tobio who had mine and Hana’s jackets. He grinned at me a little.

― How was it? ― I asked.

― The power was perfect, but your aim was off ―Everyone gasped. I chuckled.

― Are you crazy Bakayama? How could that be off? ― said Hinata.

― She didn’t aim to Iwaizumi-san in general dumbass, she was aiming specifically to the outside of his right elbow but at the end the ball connected to the inside of the elbow ―

― As sharp as ever little brother. Yeah, it was a little off, I'm not warm enough to be completely precise ― he nodded and the others were still in shock.

― You are monsters ― said Kunimi.

― Thank you! ― I said happily ― but sadly Tobio didn’t want to follow my style of serves ― Tobio rolled his eyes.

― What? No way ― said Kindaichi in shock.

― Yeah, he liked more the style of Oikawa’s serves than mine. I'm still hurt about it, the traitor of my brother ―

― Here we go again ― said Tobio rolling his eyes.

― What? Can’t I be hurt that my little brother likes more to copy the serves of his idiotic upper classmate than the ones of her own sister? ― Tobio sighed.

― We already had this conversation Nee-san. I cannot be as precise as you on the serves, only my tosses are that precise and I like more the spin on Oikawa-san’s serve, I feel more comfortable with it ―

― You copied my serve Tobio-chan?! How?! I didn’t show it to you ―

― There are a lot of videos of them. I just saw them and practiced a lot ― Oikawa gasped indignantly.

― Oh, don’t be such a diva. It’s not really a copy anymore. He took a little of yours, a little of mine and a little of Hana’s’. He likes your spin, my general preciseness, and Hana’s way to put her strength. He made his own serve with all that ―

― Stop spilling my techniques Mai. Shouldn’t you go already? ―

― Grumpy little brother, it is not like any of them call pull off your technic even if they know where it came from. But Yes, I should go find Hana now, she probably had already cold off ― I saw all his new team, Karasuno, and bowed a little.

― Thank you for taking care of my little brother. You guys played a great game ― they all went red.

― Please don’t do that ― the Vice-Capitan said ― We are a real team; we always take care of each other ― he said seeing quickly at the ex-teammates of Tobio and then saw back at me and smiled at me. Oh, I like him a lot already. I put my hand on his shoulder.

― You are an amazing Senpai Sugawara-san, nothing like the other ones that Tobio had. I'm relieved to leave Tobio in your care ―

― You can call me Suga or Koushi is you want ― I smiled, smooth Koushi, smooth.

― Only if you call me Mai then ― he nodded and I giggled a little.

― Well, I have to go. See you at home little brother ― he nodded.

I took our jackets and went out to find Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and comments are always welcome and are the best feedback and inspiration for keep writing ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


	8. Said and done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again <3
> 
> This episode was really difficult to write because Oikawa is one of my favorites characters.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

I ran out of the gym looking up for Hana, I didn’t need to look much. She was sitting on a bank in front of the gym. I went to sit beside her.

― You didn’t need to do that for me ― she said.

― What kind of best friend would I be, if I didn’t defend your honor? ― she chuckled.

― With that guy? An intelligent one, you lost your energy and time talking to him about it, he can’t see the problem with what he said or did ―

― Well I told you before that he was an idiot ― I said trying to be funny. She smiled a little.

― Yeah, you did, but he wasn’t always like that. In the beginning, everything was as easy as breathing. We were happy or I thought that I was, but well I guess, all went down to hell really easy too ― I took her hand and squeezed it trying to transmit her my love and support.

― Come let’s go, we stayed here enough ― I said getting up and offering her my hand. She saw me, took my hand, and nodded.

― Yeah, let’s ―

**Hana’s PoV**

It has been a few hours since the game, but I just couldn’t shake off my feelings. I was so frustrated and hurt, Tooru really doesn’t believe in me, he doesn’t respect me either. I’m not even sure what is worse. How could I fall for someone like that?

I was lying on my bed, seeing the ceiling, when someone knocks at my door.

― Come in! ―

― Sorry for the intrusion ― the person said. Oh no.

― What are you doing here!? How did you come in Tooru?! ― He was already in my room as I sit on my bed.

― Your mom let me in, I guess you didn’t tell her that we aren’t on good terms ― He said rubbing his neck. Well, that is an understatement. I sighed.

― What are you doing here? Didn’t you hurt me enough for one day already? ― Now was his time to sigh, he moved the chair from in front of my desk to in front of my bed and sat on it ― Yes, please, make yourself at home ― I said rolling my eyes.

― Hana, you know more than anyone that I don’t want to hurt you ― he said seeing directly to my eyes.

― Oh, do I? ―

― Hana you know, I love you ― I clenched my jaw.

― Stop saying that. You obviously don’t and If you do, that’s not enough anymore ―

― What are you talking about? You know I do; How can that not be enough? ― he said frustrated. I was getting angry again.

―No, you don’t. If you do, you wouldn’t think so poorly of me, you would give me the respect I deserve, and maybe then you would have invested a little more in me when we were together ―

― I love you, I respect you…―

― Yeah, what a way to prove it today ―

― I just didn’t want to hurt you ―

― You haven’t stopped hurting me for months now. I would take all your serves over and over, instead of all the other things you have said and done Tooru ―

― Hana can you please tell me what are you talking about? This is the first real conversation we have in a month, you just broke off with me without an explanation, so please ― he came close and took my hands ― talk to me ―

― You really don’t have a clue, do you? ―

― No, I don’t ― I sighed.

― Well that is even worse, I guess ― I free my hands from his ― Tooru you broke my self-esteem with your own insecurities. I tried so hard to be there for you, to support you, but it was never enough, I was never enough. Finals last year was such a dark time for me and you didn’t even notice. I want and deserve more than that ―

― Hana, I don’t understand ― he said with pain in his voice.

― You went against Ushijima again and again last year and lost, do you know how many times you projected those insecurities on me? I had never cared for the guy before. Yes, we go to the same school, but that’s it for me. We don’t even play similar, we don’t have the same type of team play, we don’t even have the same coach, but you didn’t care about that. You said to me over and over again, how good he was, how strong he was and he is, I know that, but your comparison with him hurt me Tooru. We practiced together after your games and all you said about my abilities was how weaker I was, that Ushijima was the best Ace of Shiratorizawa without a doubt. Do you know what that did to me? ― I was already crying at this point and he wasn’t far from it neither.

― I'm so sorry Hana, I never wanted to make you feel that way ―

― I surely hope so, but that doesn’t change that it did. I lost my passion for the game we love, I almost lost my position on my team and on the national team because of this, because I wasn’t playing how I can anymore. If it wasn’t because of Mai that snapped me out of it, I would have lost all of it. I can’t let you do that to me again and you are not putting me before Ushijima, I know that already ―

― How can you say that!? You didn’t even let me try; you just gave up on me! ― Oh, he didn’t just say that. I get up on and go to the closed, open one of my drawers, and took two T-shirts. I throw them at him.

― I GAVE UP ON YOU?! ON US?! YOU WEREN’T EVEN THERE, TO BEGIN WITH! ― I yelled at him. He was in shock, I never yell, not ever. He knows that he had screw up. He detailed the two T-shirts and saw me in disbelieve.

― Are this…? ― he paled, I nodded.

― Yes, they are my T-shirts of the National team and my team in your size. I wanted you there with my name and my number on your back so badly Tooru. It was my first game with the national team and you didn’t want to be there, because Ushijima was also invited and was playing after me. I wanted you on my nationals, we went to the finals, we got to play in the center of the arena, we were already the top two teams of Japan and again you didn’t want to be there for me because Ushijima was also there. Your pride didn’t allow you to go, you said to me. What he, Ushijima Wakatoshi, thought was more important to you than my feelings. I deserve more than that Tooru ―

― But you said that it was ok ― I laughed bitterly.

― Do I really have to tell you, a fellow athlete, how much those moments meant for me? No, I don’t. You knew and still wasn’t enough. I went to almost all your games, I supported you against my school, I was there for you Tooru as your partner, you weren’t and I can’t deal with it anymore, I don’t want to. Love it’s not enough anymore and If you ask me, you don’t love me, not really ―

― I screw up big time, now I know it and I'm so sorry Hana, but I do love you, please let me do it right to you. Give me, us, another chance ―

― No, please go. Now you know, you have your explanation. Now let me alone, you have done enough Tooru ―

― Hana…― I started crying again, he was also crying.

― Go Oikawa, please ― I said, turning around and giving him my back. I hear him get up and he hugged me from behind.

― I’m going to do it better for you, for us Hana, I promise ― He said hugging me a little stronger and kissing my hair.

He left after that and I just couldn’t stop crying. I went back to my bed, seeing around I notice that he took the T-shirts with him, I didn’t matter anyway, now everything was finally said and done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now we know that Tooru can be an idiot. I know that I made his insecurities a little extreme in this case, but I really think that for the way he deals with his insecurities with Tobio and Ushijima on the canon, something like this could have happened.
> 
> Let me know what you thought ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Subscriptions, and Comments are always welcome ;)  
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
